


Hide-And-Seek

by Danpikat



Series: Phanniemay Prompts [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, about the reason Maddie the cat changes, based on a headcanon of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danpikat/pseuds/Danpikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The original prompt was Crossover, but I did the alternative prompt of Hide and Seek.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hide-And-Seek

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was Crossover, but I did the alternative prompt of Hide and Seek.

Vlad had searched everywhere for Maddie, but the cat was nowhere to be found. She liked to hide sometimes; it was like a game. However, she was never missing when it came time for dinner, and he hadn’t seen her since that morning. Well, that was just strange. It occurred to him to look outside, even though she was an indoor cat and he couldn’t think of a way she would have gotten out.

It was when he searched outside that he finally found her hiding in a bush.

“Maddie, you silly cat, what are you doing hiding out here?”

She didn’t move, and Vlad didn’t know what to make of this.

“Maddie?”

He slowly approached the bush, but he already knew what he would find. Maddie didn’t move, and she wasn’t breathing. He kneeled down, in a near panic, to somehow try to save the cat, but he already knew he was too late.

 

 

In the days following Maddie’s death, Vlad completely cat-proofed the house. He inspected every nook and cranny, and there would be no way for another pet to find its way outside. The next time a pet died, it would be because she lived a full and happy life.


End file.
